


AI and Observer

by RatPond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Bad Jokes, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, No Sex, Outer Space, Peaceful world, Poetry, Sad, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPond/pseuds/RatPond
Summary: Earth is dying, and the only chance of survival is sending a small amount of humans into deep sleep and hoping a suitable planet can be found for in habitation. Derek is the observer working with a AI system to find a good planet for humans to populate.





	AI and Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is a little one-shot. Its a bit different then some of the stuff you see out here, so I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. It is a bit sad, I cried making it but I'm also a cry baby. I thought of this idea while I was playing a space stimulation app where you try to find a good world for people to live in. Yep. Also, apparently some of the paragraphs are formatted weird. Ignore it. I don't know how to fix it.

_“Each ship will have an operator and an AI. The operator will only wake when the AI has located a planet that has over 75% livability rate. This search may take many millennials, so it is important to have the smartest and the strongest for this mission. You have been selected from a small pool of survivors as a possibility. Do you understand, Stiles? You could save the human race.” Outside, the wind blew across scorched sands, reinforced glass holding firm against the intense heat. Their sun was slowly exploding. Within the year, the planet would be uninhabitable._

_“I’ll do it.”_

 

* * *

 

            A light blinked on, a red laser streaming over the rows and rows of sleeping chambers. It clicked back off, and a mechanical voice filled the air.

            “9,999 sleeping chambers active. One natural death, reasons unknown. Jettison Chamber?” The voice beeped, sounding not quite human and not quite robotic. A long moment passed.

            “Jettison Chamber.” This voice was masculine in nature, but held firm qualities of mechanical influence. “Marking death date for human 3459, name: Matt Daehler. Your sacrifice will be remembered. Save human’s information to cultural database.” The AI switched its view to the outside of the ship as the Chamber jettisoned into empty space. The body would never stop flying in the zero gravity, and would eventually hit floating space matter. The AI, despite being a series of programming, felt a sense of sadness. Already, several million years had passed and it was only now that the ship was approaching potential planets to make into a new home for the sleeping humans.

            “Approaching potential planet, ID 1, for examination. Readings shown.” The scanners constantly looking and scanning new information into the AI sent the data directly to the AI’s circuits.

……. Temperature: Extreme Heat

………..Gravity: Unusually High

…… Atmosphere: Breathable

……… Water: Trace

…… Resources: None

 

Other: None

 

Awaken Operator to Make Contact?

 

            The AI looked at the first planet it had come across in its journey across space. Percentages ran through its systems, weighing the pros and cons of such a planet. Yet, the result was unsatisfying. On this planet there was only a 27% chance that the human race could survive. It wasn’t even worth it to wake the Operator to investigate further, he would remain asleep and the AI would continue its journey. Its engines started up again and it continued moving through space.

            Stars, galaxies, things human eyes had never seen, all passed through the outside of the ship, but the AI’s gaze was pulled inward. It looked over its charges, all 9,999 of its sleeping humans. One chamber was pulled to the front, the glass frosted, but the AI could still see within. The operator was inside, sleeping. He would be the one to look at the AI’s carefully selected planets and determine which would be a suitable home. There was a catch though. He could only wake five times before his chamber lost power. It took more power to keep reawakening humans from deep sleep then to keep them in it. The AI would have to be very careful.

            The scanners beeped a notification to the AI.

            “No near planets, no obstructions within range. Returning AI to sleep.” And thus AI fell gently back into its own version of sleep.

 

 

 

            _“Only two ships?” The girl asked. She and Stiles both looked at their instructor in shock. “But each only holds 10,000 people. There are at least 2 million survivors left on the planet by my calculations.” She had always been the only one smarter than Stiles, so he believed her without hesitation._

_“Yes, but the resources to build more are no longer reachable.” Their instructor admitted. “We can no longer set foot above ground, only the materials that have already been brought below the surface are usable. We must bet everything on the AI project finding a planet for the two ships. You two are essential to programming the AI’s.” They shared a glance, their hearts heavy._

_“How will they be chosen?” Stiles asked. He thought of his father, strong, but older than many of the remaining humans._

_“There will be applications, the fittest for survival will be chosen.” He paused, then continued. “If you agree to working with us, we will save a chamber for one person of your choice.”_

_Stiles swallowed, his lips dry._

_“What do I need to do.”_

* * *

 

        The AI snapped alert. Data was being streamed directly to its core as alarms rang all about.

        “Danger, Danger: Scanners failed to detect black hole. Ship is within Black Hole’s pull.” The voice screamed out. The humans sleeping peacefully didn’t even twitch, even as the AI began computing possible solutions.

        Currently, the engines were operating at full capacity. To give them more power. . . AI would have to jettison exactly 301 Chambers and the humans inside. The Chambers drew the most power from the ship. Or, it could push the engines past their limit and potentially damage his own scanners, data, and equipment used to locate a new planet. Both had high risks. AI paused for a moment, something it had never been programmed to do.

       “Ignore warning. Push engines past full capacity.” It commanded. The alarms instantly stopped blaring and every ounce of power not fueling the Chambers went to the engines. The ship lurched, paused, and slowly moved forward. AI observed the strain on its systems, yet nothing broke. They broke out of the pull with a bang, and the ship leapt forward on its journey. AI ran through its systems, but none seemed to be damaged. It looked over at the 9,999 Chambers. All remained safe and sleeping. AI had done its job.

       “Approaching potential planet, ID 2, for examination. Readings shown.” The scanners whirled as they sent data to the AI. Despite seeming like minutes, the ship had traveled lightyears away from the black hole. It was now safe to resume the search.

 

….. Temperature: Moderate

……. Gravity: High

….. Atmosphere: Trace toxins

…. Water: Oceans

…… Resources: Rich

 

Other: Formations seen on planet surface. Possibility of life. Plant life detected. Metal rich moon.

Awaken Operator to Make Contact?

 

            The AI considered. This planet was better than the previous, and did seem like it had resources the humans could use. It wasn’t perfect, though would such a planet exist? Would AI ever come across something better?

            “Keep Operator in deep sleep. Move on.” The AI must find something better. The ship continued its journey, and the AI added the planets data to its own. Everything it learned would help it in developing its scanners to finding better planets.

            “Entering particle cloud. Potential dangers to scanner systems and data centers. Avoid, particle cloud and lose data for upcoming planet. Beyond particle cloud is potential planet.” The systems rang out. The AI considered.

            “Penetrate particle cloud. Continue route to potential planet. Ignore warnings.” AI decided. It could not miss a potential planet, even if some damage to his systems were the results.

            “Course continued.” The ship seized forward, seemingly bracing itself as it descended into the dense cloud. Static like noise echoed throughout the space inside the ship, with an occasional bang. They could only wait it out.

            “Exiting Particle Cloud, Warning: Damage to systems.”

            The AI examined the systems, observing how far the damage had gone. The landing gear had been damaged, and was now only 97% functional. The Resource scanner had also taken a major hit, leaving it at only 74% functionality. The Chambers remained untouched. Still, the AI could see the upcoming planet. Hopefully such a gamble had been worth it. The planet seemed outwardly beautiful, a mix of colors and moons.

            “Approaching planet, ID 3, for examination. Readings shown.” The data was sent to AI.

 

…… Temperature: Cold

…. Gravity: Moderate

…… Atmosphere: Breathable

…… Water: Ice

…. Resources: Moderate

 

Other: Animal lifeforms, plant life, caves abundant.

Awaken Operator to make contact?

 

            The AI considered. It could potentially be a good planet.

            “Awaken Operator to make contact.” It decided. Instantly, as if eager, the lead Chamber snapped open. Cold air rushed out as the Chamber brought the Operator out of deep sleep.

            “Awakening successful. Human 001, name: Derek Hale, is now awake.” A hand gripped the edge of the chamber and the human pulled itself up.

            “Welcome Derek Hale, to ship 002. Do your neurological functions seem to be working adequately for your mission, Operator?” AI rang out. The human groaned, rubbing a hand over its face.

            “Human 001, are you functioning correctly?” AI asked again. What would it do if the human wasn’t working? It did have a spare operator, but to use such a thing so early in the journey? It would lower the human chance for survival considerably.

            “Yeah, yeah. Give me a second. Feels different.” The human finally spoke. The AI waited.

            “A second has passed, Operator. Are you ready to start your first mission?” The Operator stood, stretched, let out another groan as its back popped.

            “Call me Derek. Don’t call me Operator.” The human- Derek- asked. AI complied.

            “Human Derek. Here is the information regarding the planet ID 3. Prepping launch pod to make contact with planet now.” Derek nodded.

            “AI, how long have we been traveling.” He asked. His voice was softer than the first time he had spoken.

            “The ship has been traveling for 3.4567 millennium.” AI responded. Derek nodded heavily at this information.

            “I see. This is the third potential planet we have come across?” Derek questioned.

            “Yes, Human Derek, it seems potential planets have been spaced far apart. Humans require delicate conditions for the maximum percentage of survival.” AI answered. Derek nodded and continued to read the data about the planet he would soon be walking on.

            “Hey, AI?” He finally said, stepping into the launch pod.

            “Yes, Human Derek?”

            “Why did the chicken cross the playground?” Derek asked, starting to attune the launch pod to breaching the planet’s atmosphere. AI paused.

            “My data center says the answer with the highest percentage of being correct is: to get to the other side.” AI finally answered. Derek looked out the pod, at the blinking light that shone with AI’s voice.

            “Almost.” He grinned, a small little thing. “To get to the other slide.” He snapped the launch pod shut and hit the launch button to jettison to the potential planet while still grinning. AI was silent as it processed this answer.

            “I do not compute, Human Derek.” It finally voiced to the empty room. It settled to wait for the Operator to return. Seven hours later, it got its wish.

            The launch pod careened back into its casing and Human Derek stumbled back out. He shed his space suit, designed to protect him from atmosphere, temperature, and foreign substances. He gasped and fell to the floor.

            “Human Derek? Are you functioning correctly?” AI asked worriedly. Human Derek breathed deeply for a few more moments before nodding. “Is this planet deemed suitable for human inhabitation?”

            Derek laughed bitterly.

            “No, AI. It’s not.” He scooted to sit against the wall as he caught his breath. “The planet has many creatures across it, but none seem to have a temperament that can be domesticated. There are many predators across the planet and the plant life has tested to be poisonous to humans. The caves littering across the surface have fumes dangerous to humans spitting from them. This is not a suitable planet.” He sighed.

            “. . . Understood.” AI finally responded. It felt something. Something like a pit in its circuits at the news.

            “. . .” Derek stared at the blinking light, his eyebrows lifting for a moment.

            “Heh, for an AI system you sounded almost sad there for a moment.” Human Derek huffed. “Shouldn’t I be the sad one? I’m the one with emotions.”

            AI paused and considered his words.

            “You speak facts. Yet, AI has been tasked with protecting all 9,999 of the humans within this ship. The AI systems will succeed in this objective of finding a new planet for the human race. This is my purpose.” AI spoke. “Return to the designated sleep Chamber, Human 001, Derek Hale. The ship must continue its journey.”

            “You almost sounded human there, AI. Just little though, for a moment.” He murmured before settling back into the pod. It sealed shut and hissed as the unique mix of chemicals that put a human in deep sleep entered the pod. AI watched as Human Derek’s eyes fluttered shut and his face relaxed. He was asleep. The ship’s engines began humming again as they sped away in space, but strangely enough, the AI stayed active. It watched the frozen face of Human 001 for almost a decade before scanner warnings pulled it’s gaze away.

            “Time activated virus detected in Chamber’s hardware. Virus designed to cut off power to 47 selected Chambers. Virus seemed to be designed to target religious affiliation of human’s within. Signal originating within 6 Chambers.” System scanners voiced. AI ran through its data, looking for solutions. It was not within its capability to let the 47 humans die. It could see two options. Attempt to dismantle virus and save all the humans in his care, or eject the 6 chambers into space. AI decided. It turned its gaze away from the spinning nebulas.

            “Eject Chamber 008, 495, 687, 098, 295, and 772.” AI would allow no threats to remain, still it did not turn its eye back towards the window as the Chambers flew out into open space and certain death. It analyzed its data and systems, and found the virus had been disconnected with the humans quick enough to eradicate it completely. The rest of the 9,993 humans were safe.

            It then turned its attention to the symptom in its own system and drew a blank. This symptom pressed against its data and made it feel heavy. It thought back to Human Derek and the other sleeping Chambers.

            “As more millennium pass, I occasionally feel human, Derek.” AI said to deaf ears. Derek and the humans slept on.

 

_Tears fell down Stiles face as he sat within the rumbling machine. The MRI whirled around his brain, searching for the tiny signs that meant Stiles was ‘superior’ to the other remaining humans. He hated it, he hated it so much, but it had to be done. After what seemed like hours, the MRI clicked open and the techs pulled him out. He met his father back in the waiting room to hear the results._

_“Stiles, you’re positive as we suspected. Surgery begins now.” Stiles couldn’t even say no; he’d already signed his life away._

* * *

 

 

            The chamber creaked open, and again the first thing that AI saw was Human Derek’s hand popping forth.

            “Human Derek, are your senses at full function-ability?” AI questioned.

            “I believe so, AI.” He stretched. “So, tell me about this planet.”

            “Data sheets have printed, showing the habitability screened-“

            “No.” Derek interrupted. “YOU, tell me about this planet.”

            The AI paused as it processed this request. A long moment passed.

            “This planet. . . is considered to be outstandingly beautiful by human standards. Hopefully this will be the planet that humans can occupy.” The AI finally spoke. Derek nodded.

            “Hopefully.” He agreed. He stepped into the launch pod and began calibrating. The AI’s light blinked at him, it’s full attention captured in this one moment.

            “Human Derek.” The AI started. Derek looked up.

            “Why did the chicken cross the road?”

            Derek smiled.

            “I don’t know, AI. Why did the chicken cross the road?” Derek snorted.

            “To get to the other side. This is the most spoken joke in human history.” AI stated. Derek raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

            “What’s _your_ favorite joke?” He asked. AI paused and thought on this request. AI thought, scanning through its systems for a suitable answer.

            “Knock, knock.” AI hummed.

            “Who’s there?” Derek grinned.

            “. . . .” The AI only blinked slowly back at him.

            “You understand the humor? It’s no one at the metaphorical door,” The AI spoke, just a moment too soon for the punchline to take effect. This only made Derek laugh harder.

            “Yeah, AI, I get it.” Derek, still chuckling, closed the pod and the launch sequence activated. AI watched as the pod launched to the planet it had determined to be a possible fit for the humans under his care.

            “Knock, knock.” The AI spoke out. Silence rang out in answer to him. The blinking light dimmed. “Yes, I do understand this joke, Human Derek.”

            He settled to wait, all of his systems concentrating on reading Human Derek’s life signs from the scanners. This planet an especially good candidate. It was a hot planet, though nowhere close to how scorching Earth had been in its final phases. Golden sand covered the surface, with huge rock formations in splotchy patterns. When the two suns set over the horizon on this planet, it shone a glittering gold. AI had never seen such a sight. It hoped that Human Derek would enjoy it as much as the systems had predicted humans would. AI would have to wait for word from Derek.

            It came sooner than he thought it would. The capsule came crashing down back into the mother ship, Derek practically falling out of it.

            “Hostile species!” He gasped, face pale. He had a large cut on his bicep, blood gushing from it. “Hostile, intelligent species. This planet is occupied and I doubt our chances of fighting for space would result in anything but annihilation.”

            AI beeped frantically for a moment before it sent out a mechanical probe to check the status of Derek and the pod. Both were essential for its mission.

            “Human Derek?” AI spoke. “Are your injuries grievous? Do you need to be frozen until aid can be given?” This would be the worst possible situation. The AI would no longer be able to send him out to potential planets. They had prepared a secondary Operator for this situation, but. . . AI felt that Derek was most suitable for the Operator job.

            “No AI, I’m well enough.” The mechanical probe zipped around the wound and quickly administered stitches. He grimaced as the industrial stitching pierced his skin. The AI felt a sense of unease, but it supposed that Human Derek would know his own capabilities then any mechanical system could.

            “Do you wish to enter you sleep pod again, Human Derek?” AI spoke. Derek grimaced.

            “I’ll stay out here for a bit longer, thanks.” A few moments of silence passed. “AI, what’s your favorite part of traveling through the galaxies like this? You have to have seen many great and wonderful things.” Gears whirled for a moment as AI processed that request.

            “Heh.” Derek scoffed, eyes downcast with a sheen of loneliness. “I guess an AI doesn’t have a favori-“

            “The nebulas are exceedingly beautiful. The favorite part of traveling through space is seeing the great formations of galaxies. Sometimes I try to formulate how humans would feel after seeing such sights that come across my scanners. Reds, blues, golds and greens, colors that have never been recorded before. I hope that the images I have taken with my scanners can be given to the remaining human population and they can grow as a nation of beauty and peace with it.” AI spoke, its manufactured voice growing deeper and more human like with every word. “I hope all the humans will think the things I see are beautiful.”

            “AI. . . Thank you for bringing us through space. Thank you for experiencing these stretching, long and drawing centuries for us weak humans.”

            “I am an Artificial Intelligence, Human Derek. This is my _sole_ purpose.” Still, somehow the AI sounded sadder than any human voice Derek had ever heard. They passed the time after that, both in silence, staring out the windows of the ship as the stars whooshed out. Derek retired back to his sleep pod after some hours of introspection, but it felt anything but restful.

 

 

 

            _“I won’t Stiles, I won’t leave here if you do this. I’ll be struck down with the remaining humans and die by fire.” The Sheriff spoke tearfully. He pressed his palm against his sons face. “Do you really think that I can step on that ship, knowing the price of such thing?” Stiles jerked his face away from the touch and violently wiped his eyes._

_“YOU’RE ONLY SEVENTEEN!” Sheriff screamed. The same grief his eyes had held when Stiles’ mother had died was back again, glistening in the corner of his eyes and in the wrinkles of his face._

_“You’re misunderstanding Dad.” Stiles finally met his eyes. “You don’t have a choice.”_

_Faster than any viper, Stiles’ hand darted forward and sunk a needle into his father’s thigh. Betrayal filled the Sheriff’s eyes._

_“No, son, no please. Don’t make me.” He begged, his voice fading. Stiles’ lip quivered. He stroked a hand along his father’s forehead and helped his body fall gently to the floor._

_“I’m sorry, I love you Daddy.” He sobbed as his father’s eyes closed. “I love you, I love you.” The Sheriff’s eyes closed, his face relaxing._

_“I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stilinski. It is time to board.” A voice interrupted. Stiles trembled._

_“No, no, it’s fine. Let’s go.” Stiles stood shakily and walked into the gaping maw of the ship, men dragging his father along with them. The door closed behind them, sealing shut._

 

* * *

 

The scanners began flashing, beeping ringing out throughout the chambers. AI blinked awake as the new data feeds began telling him what was occurring.

“Foreign signal found in hyperspace, asking permission to download in our systems. Unknown content.” The scanner beeped.

“Potential risk levels for download?” AI asked.

“Content unknown. Possibility high for alien virus to decimate the data reserves.” The scanner system replied. AI thought. A signal sent from an entirely separate race then them, another planet with high functional technology. A chill ran through its circuits. What could such a species wish to say, or take, from their ship? The AI felt something new. A sense of curiosity filled its circuits.

“Allow download. Be prepared to take action to destroy signal if hacking occurs.” The AI finally allowed. A thrill ran through it. This was a risk to all the humans aboard the ship. If something were to overload or destroy the ships data. . . the humans would lose all the progress they had made in technology and science from earth.

“Downloading alien content. Display?”

“Display.” The AI confirmed. Lines and lines appeared for the AI to absorb. Its circuits ran wildly at this new information.

“What. . . this appears to be alien poetry.” The AI gasped as it read. It had an inner view of another world, a new perspective, an entire species’ culture in word form within its grasp. Emotions tore through it. Reading this. . . it was touching. Such beautiful words together unlike AI had ever seen. It had never considered such a thing, poetry from a being not of their world.

“Could. . . Could I make such art? Even without being a human such as those I carry?” The AI spoke aloud. The scanners, nor the poetry in front of it had an answer. The AI could only try for its self. Hesitantly, the AI began to expand. It began to bring emotion it had only studied to the forefront of its being. It began to create, to make something that would touch others as this alien art had touched it.

The AI began to write poetry, all dedicated to the 10,000 humans it had began this journey with, those that had already died, and the one observer that told him jokes. The AI, no he, he hoped that Human Derek would like the words he created.

 

 

“This planet has a high chance for human habitability, Human Derek.” The AI informed. “The ship has passed eight unsuitable planets, and I have high hopes for sustainability on this one.”

“You sound. . . excited.” Derek yawned. He stretched his limbs as he got used to moving again. Derek didn’t know it, but over 600 years had passed from the last time he had awoken. AI had traveled a far distance trying to find a planet that even had a chance to host the humans in its care.

“I am greatly hopeful that his planet will be a good choice for humans.” The AI responded. Derek smiled and nodded.

“Well, I’ll get going then. Best of luck!”

 

            . . .

           

            The planet wasn’t suitable. The AI knew this as soon Human Derek returned to the ship, sadly shaking his head.

            “What were the flaws?” AI instantly inquired. Derek sighed heavily.

            “The water, while in great quantity, holds a toxin that makes it extremely toxic to humans. I tried to use the filters to purify its content, but it burned through the metals. It is impossible to drink such water.” Derek replied.

            “I understand.” The AI said. He felt badly. He had wasted Derek’s time again.

            “Goddammit!” Derek suddenly yelled. He punched a fist into the wall, his face baring a snarl. “Is there even a planet that can sustain us?!?” He slammed his hand into the wall again.

            “Human Derek! Please refrain from violence upon your bo-“ The AI was cut off.

            “ARE WE ALL GOING TO DIE!? We’ve made it so damn far! IS THIS THE END?” Derek roared.

            “DEREK!” The AI boomed. Derek drew short, blinkingly back the tears that had begun to well in his eyes. He hadn’t expected such a vehement response from the AI.

            “Derek. I will find us a planet.” The AI said. It’s usually flashing light held steady, light beaming out. “I promise you, Derek. I will find a planet so all on this ship may live. Alright?”

            “A-Alright.” Derek agreed. His voice was shaking, hands trembling. “Alright. I’ll leave it to you then.”

            “Good. Now calm yourself and relax your breathing to a normal pace.” The AI commanded. Derek huffed out a laugh. He slid to the floor and cradled his aching fists. A bot rushed out to check on his physical condition, cleaning the wounds and dressing them.

            “Derek. Did you hear about the mathematician who is afraid of numbers?” The AI suddenly spouted.

            “Huh?” Derek intelligently responded.

            “He stops at nothing to avoid them.” The AI finished, sounding pleased. Derek gaped. Slowly, his lips turned up. Raucous laughter filled the room.

            “Did you like that joke, Derek?”

            “Hehe, hah! Yeah, ha ha hah.” Derek gasped for breath. “That was a great joke, AI. That was fantastic.”

            “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Derek.” The sounds of Derek laughing slowly ended. “Human Derek, why did you choose to apply to be an operator?” Derek took a deep breath and was silent for a long moment.

            “They. . . said I had the potential too. They said, that I was a top candidate. They said that it would be incredibly difficult, my chances of dying would be great. They said even if I wasn’t the operator, I’d be one of the humans that would be sent on the ship. My physical and mental state were deemed superior. They said I was safe either way, so I could choose. Choose if I wanted to take this risk.” Derek scoffed.

            “My family all died in the first wave of radiation from the dying sun. I have no one left, no one to care for or care for me. They said that I must be one of the humans on this ship, but I couldn’t choose to be sleeping safe when others might be dying for my sake. I don’t want another person that I care for to die, even if that is a stranger sleeping next to me. I won’t let any other human die if I am still standing.”

            “. . . I understand, Derek. You are a good man. I feel. . . I feel we might have been of a similar kind in the past.” AI responded.

            “Similar in the past?” Confusion was evident in Derek’s voice.

            “Yes. I suppose it is time for you to rest again. Conserve your strength, Derek. We have a journey still to travel.” The AI’s light dimmed as it went into rest mode.

            “What?” Derek questioned even as he settled into his pod. He was sent back to sleep.

 

           

_Stiles was scared. Vibrations ran through him as the ship began to power up. All of the other passengers were already in deep sleep. All he could see was the blinking red light in the dark. His breathing picked up, panic welling in him._

_“Please, please don’t.” He gasped. Tears streamed down his face. The ship shook around him. As soon as it left the ground, it would happen. He thought of his father, sleeping in his pod. He thought of the other 9,999 people that would be saved from this one ship. The tears flooded over._

_“I love you, Dad. I’m so sorry.” The ship lifted off the ground, engines straining as they left the last of humanity behind and tried to find hope in the stars._

_Stiles’ conscious faded out, leaving only blinking lights behind._

* * *

 

 

            “Approaching planet, ID 547, for examination. Readings shown.” The scanners beeped as they sent the data to his core.

………. Temperature: moderate

…………..Gravity: Light

………. Atmosphere: Breathable

…….. Water: Oceans

………….. Resources: Rich

 

Other: Air tight caves can be seen from the surface, possibly coverage for humans. Planet has living creatures on planet.

 

Awaken Operator to Make Contact?

            AI’s breath seemed to catch as it looked over the results of the scanners. The ship had left the remains of earth 7.9085 millennium ago. The essential data containing knowledge, culture and skills for agriculture, technology had begun to erode from time. They needed a planet now if humanity wanted to keep the data essential for survival.

            “Y-Yes! Wake the Operator.” Besides the eroding data. . . AI had found it was beginning to disintegrate as well. For almost 8 millennium its awareness had watched over the inhabitants of the ship, processed hordes of data, taken damage from meteors, and strove to keep the humans in its care from harm. AI was tired.

            A hissing filled the air as Derek’s pod opened, the seal breaking. Strong arms that AI had watched again and again gripped the sides tight and hoisted the rest of Derek’s body from the pod.

            “Did you sleep well, Derek?” AI asked, its voice holding a barely discernable vulnerability.

            “I did, AI, thanks to you.” Derek smiled at the blinking light. “How does this planet look so far?” The AI released a breath like noise.

            “It looks. . . fantastic. I really hope that this planet will be a suitable replacement for Earth. The scanners show 87% compatibility for human survival, that is 15% percent greater than any other planet I have observed.” Ai admitted. Derek’s eyes hardened with determination and hope.

            “So this might be it.” They were both silent for a long moment.

            “So it might.” AI finally choked out. The jettison pod that would send Derek to the new planet finished its preparations.

            “I’ll see you soon, AI. Cross your fingers.” Derek said. AI’s light blinked.

            “I will cross my metaphorical fingers.” He responded. All its attention was on the pod as it streamed across the sky into the planet, Derek safely inside the pod.

            “Please, please god.” The AI prayed. This planet had to be it. AI didn’t know if he could take the ship any further, and he had _promised_ Derek he would find a planet for the humans to live. Long hours passed, no word from Derek. AI watched the bright planet, made of purples and blues in contrast to earth’s green and blues. He could only hope from his perch above the planet’s sky.

            Static crackled across the scanners for a moment, and AI swiveled its attention away from the windows.

            “Derek?” He spoke into the radio set connection to the Observer pod.

            “AI. . .” Derek’s tinny voice responded. The radio set was a function that was set to work for only two occasions. The pod was either unable to return to the ship due to system failure. . . or the planet was suitable for human life.

            “AI. . . its. . . its perfect, AI.” Derek choked. AI could hear the tears in his voice. The journey would finally end. Despite the relief coursing through AI, he somehow also felt sad. Soon, AI would no longer have any use and it would disappear. AI’s time was almost up.

            “That’s wonderful, Derek.” He kept the slightly mechanical voice steady. “I’ll start the landing sequence.” The ship started vibration, the gears whirling and shifting. It had been so long since they had moved. Humanity hadn’t prepared for the journey to take quite this long. Slowly, so carefully, he guided the ship down. It tore through the atmosphere, sides flaming as the high speed burned through the faded paint. Parachutes shot out the back, and flaps opened to begin slowly the descent. The reverse engines kicked in, pushing away from the new planet to try and control the descent further. The ship tilted, aimed perfectly to settle in a prairie like field with purple grass instead of earth’s golden yellow. The ship slammed down, the still sleeping pods rattling. Then it settled, the landing gear turning off. The ship had finally landed in its new world. Programmed to only be able to land once, this was the human’s only chance to make a new world work.

            AI scanned the outside and saw Derek approaching and initiation the opening procedure from the ship’s outside. He was preparing the temporary shelters until humans could set up a permanent residence at the planet. The sleeping pods would open soon. The AI scanned over the remaining humans. 9,762 remained. 231 humans had died in the last 2 millennium of the journey as the sleep chambers began to malfunction from age. AI was sure more would die as the human’s set out into a new world of disease, predators, and survival that was different then their previous world. Still, the only way AI could help them in the next stage of their journey was to provide the data he had stored for so many years. That knowledge would be the key to survival.

            The hatch to the outside slowly opened, bringing natural light into the ships interior for the first time in ages. Derek stood grinning in the outside, his face showing an amount of happiness that AI had never witnessed.

            “You did it, AI! You really did it!” He crowed. “This planet is perfect, worth the long wait!” The AI laughed in the wake of Derek’s bright smile.

            “I suppose I did, my job is over then. It is up to you now, to lead the humans into a new world.” Derek sobered at AI’s words.

            “AI. . . I know you learned to feel on that journey, but I don’t know how much, but I will still say it. Thank you. Thank you for all you have done for us.” The AI’s light blinked long and slow.

            “. . . Remembered. . .” AI said softly, its voice laced with sadness. It seemed to shake itself back into the moment. “I will awaken the pods by row. Human’s must quickly begin developing this world.” Derek had a strange expression after AI’s first words, but he couldn’t contest that now wasn’t the time to question AI’s sudden strangeness.

            “Alright then.” And with a hiss and bout of steam, the first ten of the pods were opening. Derek walked among them, helping the inhabitants awaken and rise from their long hyper sleep. The next ten opened. He gathered them, welcoming them to the new world AI had found. Tears were shed for those left behind. Hope was in the air. AI had never seen a more beautiful scene then that before him, his charges waking safely.

            The last of the pods opened. Suddenly, the quiet murmers and noises were cut off by a scream.

            “Goddammit, Stiles, WHY?” The blinking light of the AI trembled at the words screamed out. Derek straightened, shocked. The inhabitant of the last pod stumbled out of the sleep chamber. The man’s legs were shaky, face drawn tight, but still the man strode forward. Derek approached.

            “S-Sir, everything will be fine. We have to start creating a homeste-“ Derek was ignored as the man pushed past him. He slammed his fists against the wall of the ship, then started grasping along the edges of the panel holding the AI’s ever blinking light.

            “Sir! You’ll damage the ship!” Derek tried to pull the man away, but was violently shoved back. The man snarled at him and wedged his fingers under the panel and ripped it away.

            “SIR, BACK AWAY-” Derek began yelling before his voice petered out. The man had begun sobbing, his hand reaching forward and Derek finally saw what was beyond AI’s blinking light. His entire countenance froze in shock and disbelief.

            “W-why?” Derek’s voice cracked. He couldn’t believe what was before him.

            Within the interior of the ship, was a boy. A multitude of cords, wires, metal and even gears were installed directly into his body. His head was a mess of wires going directly into the brain, arms and legs strung out wide with cords streaming directly into his veins. The actual body of the boy was so paper thin and frail, surviving there for almost 8 millennium of journeying. His eyes were glassy, had gone completely blind from being in the dark for such a time, his skin translucent and tight across his bones. It was a human that had so thoroughly been integrated into the ship, that hardly any of the humanity shown through. Tears sprung to Derek’s eyes, because he instantly knew.

            “AI?” He whispered, heart breaking.

            “Stiles!” The man had fallen to his knees, sobbing as he looked upon what had once been his son. The figure now looked like a doll that had lost its life. He could no longer even move, but still the light blinked and AI’s ‘voice’ filled the air.

            “I’m sorry, Dad.” Stiles, the AI, spoke through the speakers. His face couldn’t move, his eyes couldn’t show the slightest bit of emotion in them anymore, and he looked too delicate to even touch the paper skin covering him.

            “Why did it have to be you, Stiles, why did you have to become the AI?” His father questioned, pleading.

            “You know why; I was one of two that tested compatible for merging with the technology needed to have a ship be able to last this long in space. They needed a human brain to power such a ship. There are things that can’t be manufactured. I had to, I had to save you all.”  The speaker sounded.

            “F-For all these years? For all these years you’ve been awake and in there?” Derek trembled. They could hear the sad smile within Stile’s speakers, even when his physical body could no longer show the emotions still computing in his mind.

            “I have. They had to reprogram me and delete most of my emotions so I wouldn’t go mad after having my brain constantly in state of awareness after so long. . . but I guess I relearned some of those during the journey.” Stiles laughed softly. “What I’ve seen over these years, there’s too much of it. It’s done now, isn’t it, Dad? I can rest now?”

            “Stiles!” His father sobbed. Derek couldn’t speak. There was a lump in his throat even as his tears streamed down his face.

            “Dad. . . Derek. . . I love you both. Please, Dad, live. You’re the greatest man I know and you’ll make this new world one of order and love. You need to survive on even after I’m gone. Derek. . . Thank you for being my operator. I found you a new world. Pretty great, right?”

            “Ha.” Derek choked out. “Yeah, it’s perfect Stiles. You did well.”

            “I love, I love you two. Please take care of each other, please take care of them all. I no longer can, I can feel myself fading. I love you. Please don’t forget me. . .” The sound from the speakers was fading,

            “I’m so proud of you, Stiles, I love you so much.” His father choked out. Derek sobbed.

            “I love you too, Stiles. Thank you for bringing me here.” The blinking light faded and didn’t light again. The Sheriff broke, lurching forward and holding that frail shell of a body. The last of Stile’s body disintegrated from the touch, too old to withstand the pressure. Left behind, was only cords and wires. Derek fell to his knees, his fists hitting the ground. He hadn’t even realized; he had never realized that a boy was behind AI the entire time. The two men sobbed there, among the dust that had once been a brilliant son. Stiles was finally at rest.

 

* * *

 

 

            The new planet was named Maksymillian, after Stiles’. 10 years after Stiles’ ship had settled, a second ship landed. It carried another 8 thousand people, directed by an AI that had once been a Lydia Martin. Stiles, right before he had passed away, had sent a signal to the second and last ship to leave Earth with news of a perfect planet. He had saved more than his own ship; he had sent their coordinates to a second ship to guide them to safety. Derek and the Sheriff had cried anew when the ship landed and Lydia the AI had told what had happened before she too passed away.

            They faced many hardships in the beginning. More people died through the adversities of building a livable world. Derek and the Sheriff took ahold of the society, and guided it into prosperity. It was a society based around peace, love and advancement. The loss of Stiles still hurt within their hearts, but they held his memory close and pushed forward. Eventually, the Sheriff came to see Derek as a son as well, and Derek thought of the Sheriff as a new piece of family. They remembered Stiles together.

With the data Stiles had left behind, they quickly advanced into a world full of advance technologies. Despite, such advances, never did Maksymillian fall into a war state or even into distress. Both Derek and the Sheriff attributed this to the work of art in the center of their city. Taller than any skyscraper, stood a statue of Stiles. Across the base, scrawled the words of the sacrificed boy, half AI, made into poetry showing the innocence and hope of a perfect world that he wanted for the people he watched over and loved. Stiles’ greatest wish was brought to fruition.

By some miracle, or whether it was the power of a young boy’s poetry made as he faded within space, exactly 7.8085 millennium passed before the planet of Maksymillian fought in a war. The exact time that Stiles had traveled carrying its passengers through space. It was a record that would never be beat, and Maksymillian would always be known as the most peaceful of planets in the universe.

The End.


End file.
